


Stress Relief

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die's looking for a little stress relief and he finds it in an unexpected, but pleasurable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_sb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lady_sb).



> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Their Request:YES: smut, waff, drama, mild kink [blindfolding, bondage (light), spanking, power play, toys (vibrators, dildos, cock rings, cuffs), piercings (someone's dick is pierced)], some romance. NO - blood, pain, death, UST, mpreg, boys acting like girls, Blood, asphyxiation, excessive bondage, huge dildos, sounding, overpowered vibrators, non-con, scat, unclean rimming.  
> This fic is for the [](http://direngrey-yaoi.livejournal.com/profile)[**direngrey_yaoi**](http://direngrey-yaoi.livejournal.com/) Secret Santa Exchange! It was written for [](http://lady-sb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lady-sb.livejournal.com/)**lady_sb**. Happy Holidays!

Die slid down in the bench seat, his eyes flicking out the bus window for possibly the fiftieth time since they'd arrived at the venue. They were halfway through the tour and he was starting to get antsy, if not a bit stressed out around the edges. Music blasted through his earphones and into his ears, his ipod left untouched on the table for the past hour. Half a dozen people were gathered outside the venue already, lined beside the bus, though mostly they were just milling around, not staring at the bus or anything, despite the fact that Die was staring out the heavily tinted windows right at them.

He took in a deep breath and then huffed it out, his eyes drifting closed, foot tapping absently against the side of the bench seat to the rhythm of the guitar on the song he was listening to. Boredom; it was the bane of almost any band's existence. They were on the road so long and while it was new places, they couldn't exactly explore all of them. In the end, that meant being trapped on a bus for far too long, usually with other smelly bandmates and staff members. It was one of the reasons why Die had found many ways to wash without actually having to shower. Two bottles of water and some baby wipes went a long way, despite looking like an idiot. And teaching that to the other people on the bus was always priceless.

They'd managed to shower last night, thankfully, and for that he was more than happy. It meant he was currently sitting in clean clothing and surrounded by mostly pleasant smells, and not tour funk. But it also meant he was feeling comfortable in his own skin right then, which was maybe not the best thing given the four hours until they had to be on stage.

As he relaxed more and more into his seat, his thoughts began to drift off. The song changed and his body shifted ever so slightly to the beat, one of his favorite songs coaxing him into relaxation mode. A little smile slid over his lips as the song eased into something a little bit more sensual. He knew that if anyone saw him, walked in on him grooving like this to a song, he'd be made fun of mercilessly for the rest of the tour, but somehow he didn't care. Music had always been his thing. It was what made him okay in those moments he felt like he was going to explode... and it wasn't just his own music.

There was only one real problem with relaxing to this particular song. He'd had sex to it so many times in the past that it made it difficult to not tell his body to react in a certain way to it. By the time he remembered that little fact, it was already far too late, his dick tenting his black jeans just enough to be a nuisance. A shiver slid through his body and he pushed his hips up a bit, his eyelids sliding open as he peered down at himself to assess the situation. Obvious. He sighed, his head plopping back on the headrest, one hand moving to rest on his thigh. Maybe... just maybe, he could do something about it quick enough no one would ever need know.

His head lolled to the side, his other hand coming to pull one headphone from his ear to listen to the others on the bus. All that remained was Shinya from the sound of it, playing with his ipad somewhere in the back. If he was quiet, it should be fine. He'd just rush through it, make it something to get the rest of his stress out and that was it.

His hand moved up to tug the zipper of his pants down, fingertips slipping in to slide along his brief-covered length. His hips jerked and he almost laughed at himself for how much he wanted this. Both hands moved to undo his belt and then the button, shifting fabric around to expose himself. For a moment, he just paused to stare down at himself, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his breathing coming out slightly quicker than before. He wasn't vain... far from it, but if there was one part of his body he had to pick that he actually liked 99% of the time, it had to be his dick. Then again, with most men, it was. So that was hardly surprising. He slid his fingers over the underside of it, feeling the three piercings there and remembering with a shudder how it had felt to get them. Possibly the best and worst decision of his life.

His thighs spread a bit and he shifted in the seat to get a better angle. He curled his fingers around his shaft and slowly began to stroke, hips pushing up as if urging himself along. His head turned the other way, his gaze landing on the people just on the other side of the window who had no idea what he was doing. They'd never know. It would be his dirty little secret that this crowd had barely been three feet away from him while he pleasured himself before the show. A slow grin worked its way onto his face and he moved his hand a little bit faster over himself. Oh... what they would do if they knew. He could only imagine the commotion. Some would want to see, some would want to join, and some would flip out over it being the most disgusting thing in the world.

He glanced back up at the ceiling and slid his other hand down to fondle at his balls and, just below, his taint, a forceful shudder sliding through him at the contact with such areas. It reminded him of forbidden things, of the nights he'd spent with a past lover doing things even just thinking about made him feel dirty. Dirty... but gloriously good. His hand moved to grab the edge of the seat, squeezing as he started to jerk himself off at a rather furious pace. He had to get off... just do this and be done with it, and stop drawing it out so long before someone caught him. He had to finish... just this time. Not like last tour when he'd almost been caught and had to live with being horny for the rest of the damn day.

A groan bubbled up in his throat that he couldn't even begin to stifle, his hips rocking into his touch, the leather of the seat creaking under him. This was the complete opposite of quiet, but he couldn't really seem to help it or even remotely stop it. When a hand came over his mouth, he let out a startled little sound and damn near came just out of shock. But his reflexes were too fast for that. Instead, he yanked his shirt down to cover himself and scrambled to get away from the hand. "What the-" he stopped, staring up at none other than Shinya in complete disbelief.

The drummer stood there, a smirk on his face and amusement written in his eyes. He didn't say a word, he simply moved to sit next to Die, crossing one slim leg over the other and then stretching his legs out alongside Die's own, making sure their thighs touched. It was then that he finally spoke. "Don't let me stop you."

Die sat there for a few long moments, his brain telling him to do something rational, like ask what the hell was going on and put his dick away. But his dick told him to keep touching it, to cum and feel the immense relief of it as he offered his load to wherever decided to catch it. He shifted indecisively in his seat, looking a bit embarrassed, but not rushing away or anything like he might once have. No... he was a grown man with the needs to fit, and while he wasn't big on actually getting caught, he'd known the risk was there in the first place. Finally, he decided on words. "So let me get this straight... you want me to keep jerkin' it while you sit _right_ there?"

Shinya's mouth twitched for a moment into what could have been a smile and then went right back to his usual neutral face. One shoulder lifted in a semblance of a shrug. "If you want to." Such a simple answer despite the nature of the question.

A frustrated grunt left Die's lips and he gave up, figuring that if Shinya hadn't meant that, he'd damn well know in a minute. Because he was too fuckin' close to just stop now. He shifted slightly and let his shirt go, exposing his still-hardened length. His hand wrapped around his shaft again and he began to stroke, glancing at Shinya after a moment or so, wanting to see his reaction. What he found wasn't exactly what he'd expected. Shinya was openly watching him, his eyes eagerly taking in all that was offered to him, his lips parted slightly.

The longer Die pleasured himself, the more Shinya reacted. Only a few minutes later and the other had a rather significant tent in his own pants. It was then that the past came back to Die, all the times he'd come onto Shinya and been turned away and how he'd finally just given up one day and stopped out of nowhere. But this... this was sort of the opposite of rejecting his advances, right? He hooked one foot around Shinya's ankle and slowed his hand to show the other whatever he wanted to see, fingers fondling over his piercings and then his thumb rubbing over the head until his hips bucked from the intensity. His free hand came to rest on Shinya's thigh. "Don't you share?" he asked quietly, chancing it and hoping he'd get to see what he desired.

Shinya's hands shook just a tiny bit as he moved to open his stonewashed jeans, revealing a lack of underwear. He pushed them down enough to let his erection spring free, the hardened flesh lying back against his stomach in his slouched position once he stopped moving.

Die groaned, his hand wanting so badly to feel that dick pressed against it. Lust overrode brainpower and before he could even think on what he was doing, he was hovering over Shinya, one knee between the other's legs and his hand grasping that hardened flesh, starting to stroke. Shinya reacted the way Die had hoped, his hips arching up and his head falling back, a soft gasp leaving his lips. There were no objections and no pleas to stop. Rather he received gentle encouragement in the form of Shinya's reactions to his touch.

His free hand urged the other's head back so he could look down at him, watch his face while he pleasured him. "So long," he whispered out, his thoughts circulating around how long he'd wanted to do this to Shinya and how long he'd been denied. After a moment, he leaned in, his kiss sloppy, but containing all the necessary elements as he damn near ground himself against Shinya's hip, horny and wanting contact of an entirely different kind now.

For some time, they continued down that path until finally, Shinya pushed Die back, holding him at bay for a moment. He moved Die around until he was able to lay back on the seat, tugging the other to straddle him and then shifting and squirming around until Die's dick was pressed against his. "Now."

Die took it as his sign to continue, finding the edge of the windowsill as leverage, his other arm curling under them to hold Shinya close. Tucking his head down against the other's neck, he began to explore the new area, his hips taking care of business down below, setting up a steady pace that thrust his dick against Shinya's, providing them both the pleasure they were looking for.

The only sounds were those of their breathing, the creak of the seat, and the slightly slick glide of flesh against flesh. Neither of them took their time, both of them ramping things up as quickly as possible, Shinya's hands grabbing hair and and then fondling Die's ass and scratching up his back. It culminated to a point where Die just couldn't take it anymore, his hand moving to grip the counter for better leverage as he shifted the top half of his body up, his hips working furiously against Shinya's. His every nerve ending was on fire, pre-cum smearing between them as Die's dick slid alongside the drummer's. "Fuck," he spit out before moving his leg to brace even more, straining toward his orgasm.

A little cry came from Shinya and Die's eyes slipped down to watch as the other began to cum, much to his surprise. It added lubricant to the whole affair and gave Die just the right feeling to encourage his own orgasm to finally reach him. He let out a long groan, hips jerking a few times as he spilled his load all over Shinya's dick, moving to almost intentionally coat the other's length with his offering, the last spurt of it spilling right over the head of his partner's cock.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds, just remaining where they were and trying to catch their breath. After a minute, Shinya let out a little rumbling laugh and shook his head. "So... after all these years, you finally got what you wanted, huh?"

Die fumbled around, getting some tissues from the box on the counter and gently starting to clean them both up, a faint blush on his cheeks, though he would have denied it if it was pointed out. "You certainly evaded me long enough."

"Mmmhmm... because it was definitely _you_ that caught _me_ just now. For certain." He smirked a bit and shook his head.

"Hush," Die informed him, getting up and tossing the tissues in the trash, tucking himself back in and starting to do up his pants. "Next time I will get you. You just watch yourself." He turned and retreated toward the back of the bus, his shoulders squared and his head held high.

Shinya sat up just enough to watch him stalk off, a sly little smile on his face. "Just as planned," he whispered out, only loud enough for himself to hear.

**The End**  



End file.
